Emergency Medical Holographic program
For the EMH of the , see The Doctor. :"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." :: - EMH (various) The Emergency Medical Holographic program (EMH) was a sophisticated hologram developed in the early 2370s by Starfleet and used on most Federation starships in the late 24th century. It was designed to provide short-term advanced assistance during emergencies in sickbay to the extent of literally replacing a starship's medical officer. ( ). The formal name of the program was EMH Program AK-1 Diagnostic and Surgical Subroutine Omega-323. ( ) The first starship to be equipped with an EMH was the , although the ''Equinox'', which was commissioned sometime the previous year, also had an EMH program. ( ) Deep Space 9 did not have an EMH installed, as it was incompatible with the station's Cardassian technology. An EMH was installed in 2373 as a way to transfer its data into the Long-term Medical Holographic program (LMH). ( ) History As of 2376, there have been four versions of the EMH, called Mark I, II, III and IV. Starfleet commissioned the brilliant holo-programmer Lewis Zimmerman at the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Center as the embodiment of modern medicine. The EMH Mark I was first activated on stardate 48315, and was programmed with 5 million possible treatments from the collective information of 2000 medical references and the experience of 47 individual medical officers. The EMH was also supplemented with contingency programs and adaptive programs to learn while serving as a supplement of a normal medical staff in cases of emergency. It contains 50 million gigaquads of computer memory, which is "considerably more than most highly developed humanoid brains." ( ) Dr. Zimmerman, proud at his achievement, decided to program the EMH with both his physical and psychological likeness. The resulting hologram was arrogant and irritable, and as a result was poorly received by many Starfleet doctors. This resulted in nicknames like "emergency medical hotheads" and "extremely marginal house calls". Some biological Starfleet doctors even went so far as to object to the use of the EMH. Doctor Beverly Crusher swore that she would never use one, although she was forced to do so in order to create a distraction while the Borg tried to assimilate the , allowing her, her medical staff, and her patients, notably Lily Sloane, to escape from sickbay. ( ) Starfleet would later request Dr. Zimmerman to design a holoprogram to operate as a full-time doctor in any posting where life support or living space was at a premium and the primary mission did not require the doctor to leave sickbay. As a result, the research and design for the Long-term Medical Holographic program was begun in mid-2373. ( ) Eventually it was concluded that the EMH Mark I was defective, and they were bounced out of the medical corps. While an ashamed Dr. Zimmerman tried to have them decommissioned, Starfleet reassigned them to scrub plasma conduits on waste transfer barges. Later the Mark I's were also deployed in other menial tasks, like dilithium mining. Of at least 678 Mark I's created, 675 were reassigned, but at least some escaped by virtue of their ship being lost in the Delta Quadrant; one aboard Voyager, one aboard the Equinox, and the backup copy of Voyager's EMH which is in possession of the Kyrians – assuming these were not counted among those reconfigured. ( ) Most notably The Doctor, a Mark I serving on the , ran almost continuously for years and was forced to expand his programming extensively to keep up. This EMH originally objected to being the replacement for the entire medical staff, as the EMH program was only meant to function for a maximum of 1,500 hours (62.5 days); after this time, memory degradation would occur. Fortunately, with the help of his colleagues, his program was altered to overcome this shortcoming. ( ) To address the flaws in the EMH Mark I, Dr. Zimmerman began work on the Mark II, a prototype of which was finished in time to be included in the sickbay of the in 2374. While the Mark I's outward appearance was a copy of its inventor, a disillusioned Dr. Zimmerman changed the outward appearance of the Mark II. Furthermore, the patterns of behavior of the following versions were designed to be more pleasant and courteous and their outward appearance was changed. To achieve this, Zimmerman initially tried to improve on the programming of the Mark I, but eventually decided to create the Mark II from scratch. In addition to that, new ship designs like the enabled full mobility for the EMH, as the whole ship was outfitted with holographic projectors. By 2376, the Mark II had been replaced by a Mark III, followed by a Mark IV. ( ) The Voyager EMH Mark I After the EMH Mark II supplanted the "inferior" Mark I, the only remaining versions to fulfill their original programming were aboard the USS Voyager and the USS Equinox, which were both stranded in the Delta Quadrant and had to implement the emergency holograms for extended periods of time. In 2376, the Equinox EMH was deleted while in Voyager's database, leaving Voyager s program, "The Doctor", as the only Mark I still operating as an EMH. Voyager s EMH (The Doctor) developed a distinct personality over the ship's seven-year-long journey to the Alpha Quadrant. Despite this, The Doctor was not granted the rights of a living person by a Federation Arbiter, although he did determine that The Doctor fulfilled the requirements of an artist under the law. The Arbiter did, however, encourage The Doctor to pursue recognition as a sentient being at a later point in time. ( ) An ability unique to The Doctor, Voyager s EMH was able to leave sickbay or the holodeck and to roam freely with the help of a mobile emitter (originating from 29th century technology). ( ) The Voyager's EMH was even given the responsibility of commanding the ship as the Emergency Command Hologram (ECH) if the ship's commanding officers were not present, incapacitated, or even dead. ( ) When The Doctor was sent in a holographic data stream to contact the USS Prometheus, he found the starship in the hands of Romulans, who had killed the Starfleet crew and captured the ship. The Doctor activated the ship's EMH, a Mark II, to help him recapture the ship, although the Mark II initially preferred to just deactivate and wait for rescue, and then treated the Doctor as inferior despite the latter's vastly superior life experiences. The Doctor ultimately persuaded the Mark II to take action and help him. They planned to disable the Romulans by venting an anesthetic gas, but The Doctor was captured by the Romulans when he attempted to reach the environmental controls on the bridge. During the Doctor's interrogation, the Mark II simulated a bio-hazard, opening the vents which released the gas, knocking out the Romulans. The Doctor and the Mark II successfully fought off Romulan warbirds using the ship's experimental weapons systems, and returned the ship into Starfleet's hands, and informing them that Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Mechanics *The EMH is a holographic simulation of a Human, but with no internal organs beneath the apparent surface to conserve computer power. EMHs are not equipped with reproductive organs. The Doctor, however, wrote additional routines into his holomatrix to facilitate romantic endeavors and has also had several relationships, one of which inexplicably resulted in a son. ( ) *Holodecks use omnidirectional holographic diodes. A sickbay is fitted with a system of OHDs that project an image of the EMH. Each projects a complete image. Visible portions change as the hologram moves, creating an illusion of fluid motion. *Magnetic containment fields allow the EMH to interact with physical objects. These force fields move as the EMH moves to create the appearance of solid matter. The containment fields can be shut off, allowing objects and people to pass through them – an EMH's cohesion can range from solid to intangible. ( ) *When OHDs and magnetic field generators are added to other parts of a ship, they allow the hologram to leave sickbay (as in more advanced Starfleet ships). * The universal translator algorithm is written into the EMH's matrix. ( ) See also *Long-term Medical Holographic program *Emergency Command Hologram *Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 *"I'm a doctor, not a..." quotes: **Standard form quotes from Voyager's EMH, The Doctor **Variants from The Doctor **Standard form quotes from other Starfleet EMHs References *All episodes of Star Trek: Voyager except: ** ** ** ** * * cs:Pohotovostní zdravotnický holoprogram de:Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm es:Holograma médico de emergencia ja:緊急用医療ホログラム nl:Emergency Medical Hologram sv:EMH Category:Holograms Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Medical practitioners Category:Medical equipment Category:Computer technology